A vehicle control device, which performs various pieces of control during travel of a vehicle controls also safety when controlling the travel of the vehicle according to drive operation of a driver. For example, a circuit of a brake stop lump for vehicle including an electronic diesel control device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is provided with two switches, which detect operation of a brake pedal, and according to this, this can avoid malfunction in a case in which an accelerator pedal and the brake pedal are depressed at the same time.